digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koichi Kimura
]] Koichi Kimura (木村　輝一 Kimura Kōichi), is a fictional character in the anime series Digimon Frontier. Koichi is the final member to join the team. He was chosen to wield the Spirits of Darkness that hold AncientSphinxmon's power. Koichi is voiced by Kenichi Suzumura (Japan) and Crispin Freeman (US). Character He is Koji Minamoto's older twin brother. Their parents divorced when they were very young, so they hardly knew about each other. Kouichi learned about Koji when his grandmother told him on her deathbed. He ran after Koji, who was on his way to the Digital World, to try and catch up with him but he fell down a flight of stairs and ended up in a coma as a result. His mind was taken into the Digital World by Cherubimon, who saw his sadness. He erased Kouichi's memories and gave him the Human Spirit of Darkness to give him a semi-physical form as Duskmon until he was freed from Cherubimon's control. After this, he wielded the purified Spirits of Darkness and fought alongside his brother and the other DigiDestined. Later on, Kouichi began to realize that, in reality, his mind was not truly in the Digital World. On multiple occasions, the DigiDestined were seriously injured, revealing their Fractal Code (Digi-Code in Japan). However, each time Kouichi is far less hurt and reveals no Fractal Code. Crusadermon informed him that he was only a ghost within the Digital World and this troubled him towards the end of the series. As the final battles with Lucemon ensued, Kouichi sacrificed himself to save the other DigiDestined, giving his spirits of darkness to his brother, Koji. The powers of light and darkness begin to react within Koji's body, helping trigger Koji and Takuya's final evolution into Susanoomon. In the final episode it is revealed by Loewemon that Kouichi is still alive but is badly hurt. In the end the other DigiDestineds' D-Tector Digivices were able to bring him out of his coma. Digimon Forms (Tainted) As Duskmon, Kouichi has no memory of his past until he almost killed Koji during their first two confrontations. Hearing Koji's name being said over and over gave Duskmon great pain. After this, Duskmon fought Koji in order to learn the connection between them. Cherubimon gave him his Beast Spirit to become Velgemon but Ophanimon restored Kouichi's memories, freeing him from his Spirits' control. Duskmon One of Cherubimon's evil warriors, Duskmon can transform other Digimon's regret into dark energy. An expert swordsman with the blades he can extend from his forearms, the source of his power is sealed in his armor's three necks and seven eyeballs. Killed Abormon saying he was worthless without his beast spirit. He then absorbed his spirit. He was an unlockable character in Digimon Rumble Arena 2. Attacks * Deadly Gaze (Geist Abend/Spirit Evening): Projects energy beams from his hands and the assorted eyeball-like protrusions over his body. * Lunar Plasma (Eroberung): He raises and lowers his swords forming a red moon and then rushes at his enemy, slicing them. Velgemon * Velgmon in the Japanese version. Cherubimon gives Duskmon the Beast Spirit of Darkness to 'free' him from his humanity. From his appearance, he is called "The Devourer of the Dead". Duskmon hates changing into this ugly form unless it is necessary. He is so powerful that only a combination of Aldamon and Beowulfmon is powerful enough to stand up to him. It's named after Hræsvelgr who guarded the Underworld in Norse mythology. Attacks * Dark Obliteration (Zone Deleter): Using his wing, he draws a circle on the ground then a ball forms destroying anything in it. * Dark Vortex (Master of Darkness): Flying at maximum power, he fires a beam into the group trapping his enemy in another space-time. Digimon Forms *Both of Kouichi's spirits (along with J.P.) are temporarily transferred to Koji's Digivice when he evolves into MagnaGarurumon. *Although it is not shown in the anime, Loewemon and JagerLoewemon can fusion digivolve into Raihimon. Loewemon The official spelling of the name is Loewemon, as was written in the scripts for the series. However, Löwemon is the more widely accepted term. Using the Human Spirit of Darkness, Kouichi becomes this majin Digimon. Strongly holding the power of AncientSphinxmon, he wields the ancient Digimon's tail and head as his spear which is known as the Spear of Conviction and his Sphinx Guard Shield. The name originates from the German word for "lion". Attacks * Shadow Meteor (Endlich Meteor/Final Meteor): Loewemon gathers energy in the jaws of the lion head on his chest and releases a burst of energy. * Shadow Lance (Ewig Schlaf/Eternal Sleep): Loewemon raises his monk's staff, spinning it and gathering momentum and then dashes forward, thrusting his staff forward. JagerLoewemon *'KaiserLeomon' in the Japanese version Using the Beast Spirit of Darkness, Kouichi becomes this cyborg-beast Digimon. Kouichi was the second person, aside from Zoe Orimoto, to be able to control their beast spirit without challenge. Attacks * Ebony Blast (Schwarz Donner/Black Thunder): Releases a burst of dark energy as the pistons on his back recoil and can continue releasing bursts. * Dark Master (Schwarz König/Black King): Leaps forward as dark energy forms a giant burst of dark energy from his mouth, slicing cut through his enemy as he kills and absorbs data See also Raihimon Kimura, Koichi Category:DigiDestined